Combination wedding and engagement rings are known in the art. They generally work by having an outer ring with an opening on top through which an inner ring is inserted. The inner ring typically then remains unsecured between the outer rings. This configuration works, but limits the configuration of each ring because the inner ring must fit entirely between a space between the two outer rings. Should one wish to use a wider inner ring, or wish to have the outer engagement ring have something other than a gaping hole between the two sides, he or she is out of luck.
What is needed in the industry is a way to provide a combination wedding and engagement ring where each ring can have a full setting and the top of the engagement ring can be connected so that it does not look like two separate rings and is aesthetically more pleasing even when worn without the wedding ring.